Fox's Will: A New Beginning
by Gekido Kurayami
Summary: This story is the sequel to "Fox's Will". This is my second fanfic and is the sequel to the last one I wrote. This story is placed six years into the future after the last event of "Fox's Will". What will Naruto's life come to? Only time will tell, but unfortunetly, she is a cruel mistress. NaruHina, IchiOri, OCIno, SasuSaku, and other pairings in later chapters.
1. Prologue

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, take Hinata Hyuuga, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Said the Mizukage of Amegakure. "I do." Naruto said with such a bright smile on his face that it would make the sun jealous. "And do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be be your lawful wedded husband?" Said Mei (the Mizukage). "I do.." Hinata said, barely above a whisper because of how nervous she was. Mei smiled at the girl and said, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife."

Naruto brought Hinata in close to him and embraced her in an unexpected kiss. Everyone there got to their feet and began to clap vigurously. Among them were all the Kage's and the rookie nine's remaining senseis. The groom's men consisted of Sasuke as the best man, Kaidensi, Garra, Shikamaru, and Kanohamaru. The bride's maids were Sakura as the maid of honor, Hanabi, Kurenai, Ino, and Tenten. A few select villagers were aslo permited to attend the wedding. Especially Teuchi and Ayame.

When Naruto and HInata finally broke away from eachother, they turned to face the ecstatic crowd behind them. Naruto was dressed in a burnt orange hamaka top, and black hamaka pants. Hinata had on an elegant light purple kimono with violets in bloom on the bottom. Her hair hung loose at her back, flowing with every step she took. They walked down the aisle, followed by the best man, maid of honor, annd the rest of the groom's men and bride's maids.

Once they got out of view of the crowd they all bursted into laughter. "Man! I've never had to sit still for that long!" Naruto said, stretching his arms behind his head. "It will only get worse when you have to do paperwork." Said Garra, making Naruto drop his head in disappointment. "Damn... paperwork..." They all heard Naruto mumble. Wich is what caused the laughing. "Oh don't worry brat, it's not that bad." Tsunade said, walking into the room followed by the rest of the Kage's.

"Don't listen to her Naruto. It's evil!" Said Ay (the Raikage). "Don't worry gramps Ay, I wouldn't listen to her anyways. Considering she hardly did any." Naruto said, earning a glare from Tsunade and a snicker from everyone else. "I just wanted to leave you some good practice brat." Tsunade said, folding her arms. "Bullshit!" Naruto, Ay, and Onoki (the Tsuchikage) said, pointing an acusing finger at the former Hokage.

"Troublesome.. Naruto, shouldn't you be getting ready for the reception?" Shikamaru said in his regular bored tone. "Oh ya! Come on Hinata! See you later everyone!" Naruto said, grapping his new wife's hand and running off.

-X-

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand to the wedding reception. Naruto was wearing a black suit and an orange tie over a white t-shirt. Hinata was in a tight dress that showed her figure, but still was loose in most areas, and of course, it was purple. When they arrived they were greeted by a sight they didn't think they would ever see. Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand while walking towards the door.

Naruto got an evil grin that made Hinata sigh as she knew what her husband was gonna do. Naruto flung his arms around the pair's necks, put his head in between their's and yelled, "Yo!" The pair was startled and jumped back several feet. Naruto was figuritavely laughing his ass off as he saw Sasuke and Sakura's expressions.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, clenching her fist and waving it at him in a intimidating manner. Sasuke saw her trying to kill Naruto and decided to intervene by holding her back. "Lemme at him Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said while comedicaly trying to get loose. Naruto took this as his chance and hid behind Hinata, a cartoonish scared look on his face. Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics and took his hand. "We should probably go in Naruto-kun." She said, smiling down at the crouching blonde beside her.

"She's right, it can't really start without you two." Sasuke said, letting Sakura go after she finally calmed down. They nodded and Naruto stood, walking towards the double doors of the party. When the entered they were greeted by a storm of clapping and standing people. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hey Naruto over here!" Kaidensi called from a table where he and Ino sat.

"Hey Kaidensi. Why are you two sitting togther?" Naruto said, poitning to Kaidensi then at Ino. Ino blushed and looked away while Kaidensi just grinned widely and put his hands behind his head. "N-No way! You two are dating!?" Naruto said, again pointing. "Yup!" Kaidensi said, his grin going even wider. Ino nodded and smiled up at Naruto. "He asked me last week." Ino said, still blushing just a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said, hanging his head. Kaidensi laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Because you would've made a big deal about it." He said grinning. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this and lift his head. "Ya you're right!" He said, taking a seat next to Hinata. Naruto's eyes suddenly looked empty as he sat there in silence. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a worried voice.

Ino shook Naruto's arm. "Hey Naruto!" she said with a little urgency. Kaidensi smiled and placed his hand on Ino's. "Don't worry ladies, he's just talking with Kyuubi." He said, comforting the two. They let out a reliefed sigh and looked at Naruto's empty expression. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that.." Hinata said with a slight smile, knowing they would be together forever.

-X-

"Hey fox, what's up?" Naruto asked, looking at the giant fox in the wooden and padded cage. Naruto had long since changed his mindscape to better suit him and Kyuubi. It was now a large open grassy field inside the now wooden cage of the Nine Tails. In it was a training area and a large pillow big enough for Kyuubi to use. **"I wanted to wish you congratulations kit. And it's about damn time!"** Kyuubi said, laughing at the last part.

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, though he probably already knew. **"You were so dense I was beggining to think you would never even get a girlfriend. But fortunetly for you, the Hyuuga girl came along."** Kyuubi said, now smiling down at the boy who was now in the cage and laying in the grass. "Heheh you have a point. I still can't believe I didn't notice her sooner." Naruto said getting a far off look in his eyes.

**"It is not that you did not notice it sooner, but that you noticed at all. Hinata is extrememly happy right now, and if you did not notice at all this happiness wouldn't be here."** Kyuubi said, laying his gargantuine body down next to the boy. Naruto smiled, obviously thinking about Hinata while he looked into the sky of his mindscape. A picture of Hinata appeared in the clouds and Kyuubi smiled when he saw it.

**"I believe it is time for you to return to your friends Naruto."** Kyuubi said, looking down at Naruto. "Ya you're right. I'll talk to you later fox!" Naruto said as he smiled then disappeared from his mindscape. Kyuubi sighed and looked up the sky at the still lingering picture of Hinata. _**"Somehow I doubt that picture will ever leave this place."**_ Thought the giant fox as he layed his head back down on his paws and began to sleep again.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone I'm back! And I brought the sequel! If you are a new reader I would strongly recomend reading the first book "Fox's Will" cause' if you don't then you might be a little lost later on. And the same rules apply for the fic too. Two reviews for the next chapter if you want there to be a next chapter. Thanks for waiting for this you guys! BTW this was just the prolouge. Peace out!**


	2. Six Years Later

A tall blonde man walked through the market of Kanoha. He was in a white trench coat with red flames on the back, forming the kanji for "SIXTH". His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The Sixth Hokage of Kanoha and the most powerful ninja in the world. His Kage hat hung loose on the top of his back, being held up by a thin string around his neck. Naruto walked up to his favorite ramen stand and sat down on his throne (the stool he always sits on).

"Ah Naruto! How's my favorite customer and our beloved Hokage doing today?" Teuchi said, greeting the boy with a smile and an already prepared Naruto Special. "I'm doing good Teuchi. Besides the paperwork... I can see why granny Tsunade hated it so much." Naruto said, groaning at the thought of having to do more. Teuchi laughed and said, "It comes with the job I suppose."

Naruto chuckled and began to eat his ramen, not bothering to eat slowly. "Twenty seconds! New record!" Naruto said triumphently, placing his bowl out for a refill. "Remind me to put your name on the bulleton board... again." Teuchi said with a shared laugh between him and Naruto. "Oh ya before I forget, there was a man in here not too long ago looking for you. Said something he had to deliver for your eyes only." Teuchi said while he wiped the counter to the left of Naruto clean.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Who was it? What did he look like?" Teuchi curled his finger across his chin in thought. "He was as tall as you, spiky hair like your's, only orange and a little bit shorter. He was wearing a long black trench coat with long sleeves. He didn't give a name though, sorry." He said, finishing the counter and moving to the next area. "That's alright gramps. I'll go look for him in a liittle bit. But first..." Naruto said tailing off. Anyone who knew Naruto would have predicted what he did next. He plunged his face into his ramen and began eating vigurously.

-X-

A man walked through Kanoha's market, looking for the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. He came to a stop in front of a stand selling fruits and various vegetibles. He walked up to the vender and held up a picture of Naruto. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen this man?" He said, looking the woman in the eye. "Ah yes, that's Naruto-sama. He is the Kage of this village." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Can you tell me where he is please? I have a pakage for him and him only." The man said putting the picture away. "Well you could try the Hokage Tower. If not there then his faveorite ramen stand Ichiraku's. He practically lives there." The woman said with a giggle. The man nodded and started to walk off.

"Ichigo look! They have such cute kimonos here!" Called a girl from behind the man (now identified as Ichigo). Ichigo turned to see a girl in a similar black robe as he was. Her hair was orange and tied in a bun with loose strands sticking out every-wich-way. She had big grey eyes and a bright smile on her face. "Orihime we're not here to look at the clothes. We're here to find this Naruto guy and deliver the package." Ichigo said with a sigh. He walked over to Orihime and grabbed by the arm, dragging her off, much to her protest.

"Fine fine! I'm coming. So where is he anyways?" Orohime said, looking up at Ichigo with curiousity. "I don't know. Everyone I asked either tellls me the same thing or tell me nothing. Maybe we can find one of his friends?" Ichigo said, turning his head to look around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink haired girl crouching over a little kid, a strange green light coming from her hands and enveloping the child's ankle.

Ichigo nudged Orihime and pointed to the girl. "What do you think she's doing?" He asked her in a whispered voice. "I don't know but it doesn't look good." Orihime answered back. They began to walk over to her when they saw the kid smile. "Thank you aunty! My ankle feels better now!" The kid said, getting up and hugging her. "That's good. Just be more careful when you play okay? Naruto would kill me if anything happened to you." The girl said with a smile on her face.

Upon hearing Naruto's name, Ichigo's eyes widened and he made a beeline for the pink haired woman. "Excuse me miss?" Ichigo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura." The girl said. Ichigo got a confused look on his face and the girl turned around. "My name's Sakura." Sakura said with a smile. "Okay then Sakura. Do you happen to be friends with this man?" Ichigo said, again holding up the picture of Naruto.

Sakura's features hardened when she saw who was in the picture. "So what if I am? What do you want with Naruto?" She said, getting into a fighting stance. "No no! It's nothing bad I swear! I just have a package that needs to be delivered to him!" Ichigo said waving his hands in front of his face. Sakura visably relaxed and she said, "ive the package to me. I'll make sure he gets it." Ichigo shook his head. "I'm sorry but it's only for Naruto-sama's eyes only. I'm not aloud to give it to anyone else." He said.

Sakura sighed and seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Alright follow me. What's your name?" She said, leading them away from the market place. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Orihime Inoue." Ichigo said, motioning to Orihime. "Nice to meet you!" Orihime said with a large smile. Sakura nodded and returned the smile. "Oh ya! What was that green stuff coming from yous hands?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Oh that? That was just a healing jutsu. Aren't you two ninja?" Sakura said, looking at the pair wlking behind her. "No. We're from something called the Soul Society. I am an ex-Hollowed Samurai." Ichigo said. "Hollowed Samurai!? Really!? We already have one of you guys here!" Sakura said, her smile widening. Ichigo's face hardened and he gripped the hilt of his sword. "Where is he!?" He said.

"Woah calm down. Do you not like them or something?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. "I hate them. They threw my best friend Kaidensi off his throne because he was too powerful. I refused to let that happen, so they killed my family and forced me to leave with him..." Ichigo said, gritting his teeth at the memory. "Oh... I'm sorry. But I do have some good news." Sakura said, stopping in her tracks. "What?" Ichigo said.

"Kaidensi is the Hollowed Samurai here. And it just so happens he is Naruto's apprentice." Sakura said, her smile returning to her face. "W-what!? Kaidensi is here!? He's Naruto's apprentice huh? Then this Naruto guy must be strong..." Ichigo said, loosening the grip on the hilt of his sword. "You don't have to tell me twice. He's the strongest ninja in the world right now. No one can match his power." Sakura said while begibbibg their walk again.

"I can sense him from here... he makes Aizen's power seem like an ant..." Orihime said, slightly trembling. Ichigo gulped and said, "Crap..." Sakura let out a slight giggle. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. But whatever you do, don't threaten his family, friends, or his village. If you do, he won't hesitate to drop you where you stand." She said in a tone that made Orihime shudder. "I don't know wether to be happy about us being safe, or mortaly terrified that he could do that to anyone he wanted." Ichigo said, a worried expression on his face.

"Like I said, as long as you don't threaten those things, he's the kindest person i know." Sakura said. The two behind her visably relaxed. Orihime stiffened and said, "He's coming this way at an incredible speed! There's someone with him and... it looks like they're being chased!" As if on cue, a yellow and purple blur went right by them, followed by an angry Tsunade. "NARUTO! KAIDENSI! GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" She yelled, waving her fist in the air. Sakura had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing when she saw Tsunde's hair was a bright blue.

Ichigo blinked a couple times before saying, "What just happened?" Sakura sighed and looked on after the running trio. "It looks like Naruto and Kaidensi pranked Tsunade-sama again. There's no point in going after them. Once they start running like that, no one can catch up. Come on, we'll start walking towards the trainning fields. No doubt that's where Naruto will be after this." She said, motioning for them to follow. Ichigo and Orihime looked at eachother, shrugged, and followed Sakura towards the training fields.

**A/N**

**NHK: Enter: Ichigo and Orihime!**

**Ichigo: Can we just get this over with? really need to deliver the package.**

**Orihime: Oh come on Ichigo! Let's see the sights of this place! *grabs Ichigo's arm and drags him away***

**NHK: Okay then. Remember people, two reviews for the next chapter! I love you all! Peace out!**


	3. A Hollow and Yumi

When they got to the training field what greeted them was expected by Sakura, but not Orihime and Ichigo. Orihime blushed a bright red at what she saw, when Ichigo saw this he crossed his arms and pouted. In the middle of the training field stood a shirtless Naruto kicking a tree to it's core. With one final kick Naruto sent his foot straight through the base of the tree, making it fall to the ground with a loud thud. _"Holy crap! He did that with one kick!?"_ Ichigo thought, taking a step back.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." Naruto said, turning in the direction of the trio. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura said, walking out of the bushes followed by Ichigo the Orihime. "Oh hey Sakura! Who are theses two?" Naruto said, pointing to the two behind Sakura. "Oh this is Ichigo and Orihime. They said they had something to deliver to you." Sakura said, stepping aside so they could walk past.

Orihime took about five steps before going stiff and falling to her knees. "Orihime? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, kneeling down next to the girl. Naruto got a confused look on his face and walked over to them. "What's wong with her?" He asked, kneeling down next to Ichigo. "I don't know." Ichigo said, helping Orihime stand. "A hollow... a very powerful one..." Orihime said, her body shaking from the power.

"Hm? A hollow? What's that?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "A hollow is a spirit that has left the world of the living with a great ammount of regrets and sadness. A spirit that doesn't cross over goes to the netherworld and is devoured, becoming a hollow." Ichigo said, a far off look in his eyes. "Th-that's awful!" Sakura said. "It's our job to get rid of those souls. By reaping them we cleanse their spirit and let them into the Soul Society. Or as you people call it, 'Heaven'. That is the job of the Soul Reaper.." Ichigo said, standing up and readying his sword.

"Ichigo.. the package..." Orihime said in a weak voice. Ichigo nodded and pulled out a long thick sword that looked similar to his own. Only this one had a gold hilt and a blood red blade. The blade was flat and straight on one side, but curved and slited on the other. It the kanji for 'FOX' going along it in black. A rectangular hole with cuved corners was in the center of the blade, making it light and balanced. He took it in one hand and tossed it to Naruto who instinctively caught it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking over his blade with curiosity. "It's a zanpakuto. Your zanpakuto." Ichigo said, getting into a fighting stance. "Get ready, it's coming." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Sakura, take care of Orihime. Me and Ichigo will deal with whatever's coming." Naruto said, standing next to Ichigo, his sword hanging lazily in his hand at his side. "Okay Naruto." Sakura said, picking up Orihime and jumping into a tree. "Naruto, aim for the back of the head. And remember, you're helping it cross over doing this." Ichigo said.

Naruto nodded and tightened his grip on his zanpakuto. A large black hole appeared before them. A blood red hand slowly made its way out of the hole until it was a whole body. Not that of a human body, a body of a monster. His face was covered by a skull mask, red paint was smeared along the mask and the jaw. A large hole was in it's body, right where its heart was suppose to be. **"Ichigo... give me your soul..."** it said, running towards Ichigo.

Naruto's zanpakuto began to glow a bright crimpson color and enlarge. Naruto looked on in awe as the hilt morphed into the exact shape of his fingers, giving him the best grip possible. A surge of energy went through him and he felt stronger, faster, able to protect. He looked over at Ichigo who had engaged the hollow in combat. One of the hollow's arms were missing, but it was still holding its own just fine.

Ichigo blocked its hand with his sword, but was caught off gaurd and sent flying by a tail that came from the hollow. He hit a tree hard and was left unconcious. The hollow rushed towards him and brought up a clawed hand, bringing it down on Ichigo. It never hit. The hollow looked down at the man who stopped his hand and his eyes widened in a mix of awe and horror. Naruto was in Bijuu Mode, blocking the hollow with one hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. In one slice, Naruto cut the hollow's arm in two, length-wise.

The hollow screamed in pain at having his arm uselessly flop at its side in two seperate pieces. Naruto looked at the hollow's empty eyes and said, "I hope you find peace. Wherever you're going.." And with that, he brought up the blade, and severed the hollow's head. It disappeared in a cloud of black and red, letting out one final scream before gone completely. "Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked, coming down from the tree. "Yeah Sakura, check on Ichigo." Naruto said, sheathing his sword in a sheath that he just noticed was on his hip.

**"Naruto, what happened?" **Kyuubi said from within Naruto's mindscape. "Didn't you see what just happened?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed at how the Kyuubi didn't say something more useful. **"All I saw was you swinging your newly aquired sword at thin air. But the way Ichigo was sent flying to that tree has gotten me curious. What exactly happened?" **Kyuubi asked, much to Naruto's suprise. "Wait, what? You didn't see that monster that was here a second ago?" Naruto asked, raising his voice at the end. **"Has oxygen become a monster to you kit?"** Kyuubi asked amusingly.

"Shut up fox! There was something called a hollow here and it just attacked us. It said something about wanting Ichigo's soul.." Naruto said, his voice trailing off. Kyuubi's eyes widened and he sat down in the grassy field that was his cage. **"A hollow huh? This is not good... we will talk about this later Naruto. For now, someone is trying to talk to you."** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and disappeared from view, again entering reality.

"Hey Naruto! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo said, shaking Naruto from his mindscape. "Huh? Oh sorry. I was talking with Kyuubi. So what's up?" Naruto asked, blinking several times so his eyes could adjust. "Talking? But you were just spaced out weren't you?" Orihime asked, getting a shake of Naruto's head. "I'll tell you later. For now, since you two are guests in my village, come to the Hokage Tower and I'll have Shikamaru get a hotel or something set up." He said, starting to walk away.

"Aren't you forgeting something?" Sakura said, holding up Naruto's hokage coat and his shirt. "Heheh thanks Sakura." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. He took the clothes and put them on, much to Orihime's disappointment. The trio left the training grounds and started to walk towards the Hokage Tower when they heard a noise behind them.

"Daddy!" called a little girl, running over and wrapping her arms around Naruto's leg. The girl had long dark blonde hair and white puilless eyes. She was wearing black pants that cut short around her ankles and a light purple short sleave shirt. The shirt had the Uzumaki clan symbol on one shoulder, and the Hyuuga clan symbol on the other. "Hm? Yumi? What are you doing here angle? I thought Shikamaru was taking care of you while I was gone?" Naruto said, picking Yumi up so she was sitting on his shoulders and playing with his hair.

As if on cue, Shikamaru ran out of the bushes panting and trying to catch his breath. "Uncle Shika boring!" Yumi said, folding her arms in a pout. "Forgive me Naruto-sama, but Yumi insisted on coming here. When I told her you were busy, she ran all the way here... Troublesome... this girl has way too much stamina to be humanly possible..." Shikamaru said, taking his hands off his knees and taking out a cigarette. Naruto grabbbed it and said, "What did I say about smoking in front of Yumi?"

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath. Shikamaru took back the cigarette and put it into the pocket of his jounin vest. "Shikamaru, I'd like you to set up a hotel for Ichigo and Orihime. As long as they're here, they will be considered special guests and I will pay for any expences they have." Naruto said, motioning to Ichigo and Orihime. "Really!? All expences!?" Orihime asked hopefully. "Uh, ya." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "Daddy can I play with Ori?" Yumi said, patting her father on his head.

Naruto looked up at Yumi and smiled. "Only if Orihime doesn't mind sweety." Naruto said, taking Yumi off his shoulders. "Not at all. Come on Yumi! Let's go find something to do!" Orihime said with a bright smile. "Okay!" Yumi said, running up to Orihime and taking her hand. The pair walked off to explore Kanoha. Mainly, the clothing stores.

**A/N**

**Naruto: My sword is awesome!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome... can I now?**

**Naruto: Okay fine.**

**Shikamaru: *takes out a cigarette and lights it***

**Ichigo: You're gonna regret saying 'All expences are on you'.**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Ichigo: You'll see...**

**NHK: I think Yumi is cute hehe. Anyways, two reviews for the next chapter! Leave your input on Yumi (aka Naruto's daughter) please! Peace out!**


	4. Past Friendships

"Come on Ori! Let's go to Ichi's!" Yumi said, pulling on Orihime's hand. "Okay Yumi. Where's that?" Orihime said with a warm smile on her face. "This way! This way!" Yumi called, running up ahead, still holding Orihimes hand. Orihime couldn't help but giggle at the little girl in front of her. When they arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, Teuchi emediately bowed his head to Yumi. "Good day Yumi-sama. Will it be the usual?" He said, lifting his head to look at the pair. "Yes please grandpa Teu!" Yumi said, making Ayame and Orihime giggle.

Teuchi hung his head and walked towards the stove. _"Why couldn't I be 'uncle Teu'..."_ He thought, now preparing Yumi's ramen. "And what can I get for you miss?" Ayame said after they took their seats. "I'll have miso ramen with pickled pork slices, wasabi, curry sauce, and bean jam." Orihime said with a triumphant smile on her face. Everyone who heard the order stared at Orihime wide-eyed. They weren't sure wether to be impressed she could stomache that, or terrified she could stomache that.

Yumi blinked a couple times then broke into the cutest laughter that anyone in there has ever heard. "You eat funny aunty Ori!" She said, still laughing. Orihime hung her head and everyone else laughed at her expence. "Okay, coming right up." Ayame said, walking away from the pair at the counter to prepare the... concoction. "So Yumi, I've already met your father, but whats your mother like?" Oriihime said once their ramen arrived.

"Mommy's soooo nice! She helps me with tons of stuff!" Yumi said, waving her hands in the air to symbalize 'tons'. Orihime giggled and said, "What's she look like?" Yumi curled a finger around her chin, trying to picture her mother. "She has really pretty hair. It's long and a dark color. Her eyes are like mine though! I'm so happy how much I look like her! Except for daddy's hair color. I like that too. And her chest is like that!" She said, poking Orihimes breast (wich were by no means small).

Orihime blushed and laughed nervously when Yumi took her finger away. She looked around to see a few guys look at her and nod before turning back to what they were doing. _"How embaressing.."_ She thought before she turned back to her own ramen. "Yumi acts just like Naruto-sama, but has her mother's looks besides the hair color." Ayame said while she cleaned the inside of a bowl she picked up.

"Hey Yumi, what are you doing here?" Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Kaidensi walking in with Ino right behind him. "Hi uncle Kai! Hi aunty Ino!" Yumi said, waving one hand at them while the other held her chopsticks. "Hi Yumi." Ino said with a bright smile on her face. "Kaidensi?" Orihime said, dropping her chopsticks in her bowl. "Yup! Nice to... meet... you... Orihime!?" Kaidensi said, almost yelling the last part. Orihime got up and practicaly tackled Kaidensi in a hug.

Ino folded her arms in protest and pouted at the show of affection from Orihime. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Kaidensi said, trying to get his balance back. Orihime let him go and smiled brightly at him. "Me and Ichigo are here to deli-" She started but was cut off by Kaidensi. "Ichigo!? Where!? Where is he!?" He yelled, turning his head in all directions looking for his friend. "Ichi was with daddy and uncle Shika at the training grounds, but I think they went to the big castle in the middle of the village." Yumi said with a smile so warm it could melt hearts. "Thanks Yumi! I'll be right back Ino." Kaidensi said, kissing Ino on the cheek and running off.

-X-

"So Shikamaru, did you get the hotel ready? I only want the best for these two." Naruto said, sinking back in his chair in the Hokage office. "Yes Naruto-sama. I got them a room in the Royal Leaf. It was such a bother... they only had one available room so they'll have to share." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head lazily. "That's fine, as long as there's two seperate beds." Ichigo said, wraping the gauz back around his zanpakuto. "Troublesome... that's another problem. There's only one king sized bed." Shikamaru said, looking over to see Ichigo's jaw hitting the floor.

"What!?" Ichigo said, recovering from the shock. "That's okay Naruto-sama. We're greatful for your hospitality and will gladly take your offer." Orihime said, walking in with Yumi holding her hand. "Daddy!" Yumi said, running over to Naruto and jumping on his lap. Everyone smiled at the little girl on the Hokage's lap, even Ichigo's lips twitched a bit. "Did you and Orihime have a nice time Yumi?" Naruto asked his daughter. "Ya! It was so fun! She aunty Ori eats really funny though." Yumi said, making Ichigo laugh and Orihime drop her head.

"Oh ya! Uncle Kai said he was coming here to see Ichi. But I don;t know where he went." Yumi said, a thoughtful look on her face. "He left before us so he should've been here before us. I wonder where he is?" Orihime said. "Wait Kaidensi is on his way here?" Ichigo said, running over to the window. "I'm right here idiot!" Said a voice from the doorway. "What took you so long?" Naruto asked in an amusing tone.

Ichigo slowly turned his head to see non-other then Kaidensi Hoshati standing there, leaning against the door frame. Ichigo smirked and walked over to Kaidensi, stopping a few feet from him. They reached out and clasped echothers forearms with their hands. "What's up?" Kaidensi said with an ear-to-ear grin. "Shut up." Ichigo said with a smirk. They broke out into laughter, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Daddy, why are they laughing? I didn't hear the joke." Yumi said, tugging on Naruto's sleave. Naruto sighed and said, "I have no idea." Yumi folded her arms and pouted. She really likes jokes. "Snake." Naruto said. A puff of smoke went off right next to Naruto, making Ichigo and Orihime dumbstruck. A man in ANBU battle gear and a mask resembling that of a snake appeared after the smoke cleared. "Yes Naruto-sama?" Snake said, bowing his head to his Hokage. "Please show our guests to their hotel." Naruto said, motioning to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Hi uncle Sasu!" Yumi said, waving to the ANBU. "Hello Yumi-sama." Sasuke said, bowing his head to Yumi. Sasuke motioned for Ichigo and Orihime to follow him out of the door as he walked off. "I'll go with them Naruto. See you later Yumi!" Kaidensi said, leaving a waving Yumi and Naruto. "I'm gonna go work on the mission reports Naruto-sama. Goodnight Yumi-sama." Shikamaru said, walking out of the room and over to his office.

"Well angle, you ready to go home?" Naruto asked a sleepy Yumi. The yawn and nod he recieved was the only answer he needed. Naruto picked Yumi up in his arms and began the long walk to his house, on wich Yumi of course fell asleep.

**A/N**

**NHK: Done!**

**Naruto: Shhhhh! Yumi's sleeping!**

**NHK: Sorry...**

**Orihime: I don't eat wierd do I?**

**Everyone: You do.**

**Orihime: Damn...**

**NHK: I didn't get two reviews from you guys, but whatever. I felt I needed to write something. But this time I won't post a chapter unless I get TWO REVIEWS. So please, REVIEW. Peace out!**


	5. The Nightmare

Naruto arrived at his house well pass dark, a sleeping Yumi in his arms. He opened the front door and tip-toed upstairs, making sure not to wake any of the residents. He slowly walked into Yumi's room and placed her on her bed. Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead goodnight, before turning out the light and leaving the room. "Naruto-kun?" said a soft and gentle voice from behind Naruto, making him turn.

Naruto smiled at the person behind him. She had long dark indigo hair, porceline like smooth pale skin, and white puilless eyes. What made up for her eyes having no pupils, was that they were filled with emotion. Clearly visable for all to see. She was wearing a light purple nightgown that hugged her curves and moved with her perfectly. "Sorry Hinata, did I wake you?" Naruto said, walking over and wrapping his arms aroung HInata's waste lovingly.

Hinata smiled warmly up at him and sank into his embrace. "No, I was just getting some water." She said, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Heheh good time for me to come home then huh?" Naruto said with the grin that made Hinata melt inside. "Anytime is a good time for you to be home Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead, making her blush slightly at the affection. She still blushed when it came to Naruto, but fainting was long gone. Her cofidence has skyrocketed since her and Naruto got married, and even more so when Yumi was born.

"Come to bed Naruto-kun, it's late." Hinata said, exiting Naruto's embrace even though she didn't want to. She took his hand and led him into their bedroom for a night's rest. "I'm so sleeping in tommarow. Paperwork sucks worse the more you do it..." Naruto said, dropping his head in exasperated disapointment. Hinata giggled at her husband and layed down in bed, motioning for him to join her. "I wouldn't mind if you did, Naruto-kun." She said, pulling him down on the bed so he was right next to her.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing their foreheads together. He smiled at Hinata, looking into her eyes with a love no one could hope to match. "Goodnight, Hinata." He said, kissing her on her lips softly, making Hinata blush. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Their eyes slowly shut and darkness enveloped the couple drifting to sleep. They smiled in their sleep, happy to be there in eachother's arms in a state of peace.

-X-

Naruto walked down a dark hallway that seemed to have no end. He couldn't see anything around him except for the ground directly in front of him. _"What is this place? Hey Kyuubi, where are we?"_ Naruto thought, trying to reach the Kyuubi. No response. _"Kyuubi!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind while he walked through the darkness. Still nothing.

Naruto cursed under his breath and continued walking through the unknown. **"Naruto, is that you?"** Said Kyuubi, now appearing before Naruto. "Kyuubi? Where are we?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes to see the fox in front of him. **"We are in your mindscape, but obviously something is wrong. Someone is here, but it is no one we know."** Kyuubi said, shrinking to his three tail fow state so his back went up to Naruto's waist.

"Great, just what I need. How strong do you think he is?" Naruto asked, now walking beside Kyuubi. **"I think the correct term would be 'what' instead of 'he'. This thing is by no means human Naruto. And it's looking for us, or more exact, it is looking for you."** Kyuubi said. Naruto's spine tingled at the thought of whatever could be lurking in the darkness. "Wait, I have an idea!" He said.

Naruto brought up his fingers and snapped, making the hall filled with torches. Once he did this, he instantly wished he hadn't. What was in the hall made Naruto drop to his knees in shock and horror. The Kyuubi took a step back, slightly fazed by the sight that met them. Bodies littered the floor, bloodied and beaten. Random limbs were scattered all around them, heads were stuck up on the wall by their hair, bugs crawling in and out of rotted carcuses.

Naruto dropped onto all fours and puked, sickened by what he saw. Kyuubi looked at him with pity, understanding why Naruto was effected by this. Being the lord of demons, Kyuubi was hardly fazed by the massacre before them, what really got him, was what was beyond all the bodies. **"Naruto, something is down there. It seems to be the one responsible for this."** Kyuubi said, cocking his head towards the end of the hall.

Naruto lifted his head, what his eyes saw made him explode with rage and guilt. It was the hollow he faught earlier that day, the same emotionless look on its face. The hollow turned and looked Naruto in the eyes, seemingly appraising his worth like a shopkeeper looking over merchandise. **"Give me your soul..."** The hollow said, walking towards Naruto and Kyuubi with and out-streched hand.

Naruto didn't know what, but something about this monster made him step back. _"He's different from before."_ he thought as he looked down to Kyuubi. **"Naruto, this is a hollow correct?"** Kyuubi said, getting a shocked look and a nod from Naruto. **"Then all we have to do is kill it!" **Kyuubi said, charging the hollow with all his might. Naruto cursed unnder his breath and drew his zanpakuto, following the Kyuubi close behind.

Kyuubi reached the hollow in a second flat, bearing his teeth and claws. The hollow looked at him uninterested and brought up his arm, swatting Kyuubi away like an annoying fly. Naruto's eyes widened when that happened but he didn't stop his assult. He ran up to the hollow and swung his zanpakuto down across the hollow's chest, making a deep laceration all the way down its abdomen. The hollow didn't even flinch from the bloody cut inflicted upon him.

The wound quickly healed and the hollow caught the next swing Naruto delivered in his hand, not caring if he got the sharp of flat side of the blade. Naruto tried to let go of his zanpakuto, but found his hands wouldn't release the hilt. The hollow lifted him up into the air so they were eye-to-eye with eachother. **"Your soul is mine..." **The hollow said, making its hand into a sharp spear with its claws. Naruto struggled to get away, but it was all in vain. The hollow's claws stuck tight through Naruto's heart, making Naruto scream in pain. His screams died out as his body fell limp.

-X-

Naruto awoke in a sitting possition and breathing heavily. His shirt stuck to his back with sweat from the nightmare he just had. He looked down to see Hinata sleeping peacfully, her head resting on one of her hands while the other one was entwined with his. He smiled lightly at her and layed back down, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Hinata woke up at this action and was suprised at first, but quickly surrendered to the feeling of being held by Naruto. She buried her face into his chest and listened to his heart beating slightly faster then normal. "Naruto-kun, is something the matter?" Hinata asked, startling Naruto. "Sorry Hinata, did I wake you up?" Naruto asked, his voice a little shaky. Hinata noticed and looked into his eyes, seeing an emotion she's rarely seen in them. Fear.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked, now a worried tone in her voice. "Just... just a nightmare Hinata. Don't worry about it." Naruto said, holding her tighter. Hinata dropped her head back into his chest in defeat, knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of him. "If you wanna talk, you know I'm here right?" She said, still a little worried about her husband. Naruto gave a light smile and wrapped all of the length of his arms around her. "Thank you... Hinata.." He said in a whispered voice. Hinata smiled and kissed his chest softly, making Naruto feel warm and content. They fell asleep like this, neither one backing away and inch.

**A/N**

**Okay since it take too long to get two reviews I'm lowering it to one. But that still doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Oh, and thank you to aaronvang69 for reviewing! You're a big help and motivation! And you might be the one to keep this series going at this rate. Peace out!**


	6. Permanent Residence

Sakura's eyes slowly opened to the early morning light. She groaned and groggily sat up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She looked down at the person laying down next to her, still asleep. She smiled and said, "Sasuke-kun, time to get up." Sakura lightly shook Sasuke's shoulder, making him groan annoyingly and turn over. Sakura sighed and got out of her bed.

"Fine, don't get up. I'm gonna go take Atsushi to the market. Meet us at Naruto's office after you get out of bed." Sakura said, getting a shooing motion from Sasuke's raised hand. She sighed again and walked out of the door, heading down the hall of the Uchiha compound and stopping at another door. She slowly opened it and walked towards the bed of her four-year-old son.

He looked just like Sasuke, with an exception of Sakura's green eyes. He was in a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan's symbol on the back of it, and tan shorts that went to his knees (picture a four year old Sasuke with green eyes). Sakura knelt down by Atsushi's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking like she did Sasuke only a little mor softly. "Atsushi sweet heart, it's time to wake up.

Atsushi's eyes opened slightly and he moaned, closing them again and turning around. Sakura smiled at how much he was like his father, but then got an evil grin on her face. "If you don't get up, I'll drop you off at Lee's house." She said, her grin widening when she saw the boy flinch. He shot up in a sitting position and jumped out of his bed, going to change into his day clothes (wich were prety much the same).

"Where are we going again mom?" Atsushi asked, coming out of his closet and pulling his shirt over his head. "The market. Then we're going to the Hokage Tower to visit Naruto, and if you're lucky, maybe Yumi will be there so you two can play." Sakura said. Atsushi smiled brightly and almost dragged her out the door by her hand, running towards the Hokage Tower.

-X-

**"Naruto, remind me again why I have to carry **_**your**_** daughter?"** Kyuubi said, coming out of Naruto's mindscape. He shrunk down to his three tail state so he was at hip level with naruto and able to carry Yumi easily. "Because Kyuubi, she likes riding you and I'm still tired. Besides, it's not like it's hard or anything. All you have to do is walk, you'll hardly notice her." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders at the last part and helping Yumi up onto the fox.

**"You forget something..."** Kyuubi said once Yumi was on his back. "I did? What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Yumi wrapped her arms around Kyuubi's neck, giggling and making Kyuubi wince. **"Her death-grip..."** Kyuubi sid, struggling for oxygen. Naruto laughed and said, "Yumi sweety, would you mind _not_ strangling Kyuubi please?" Yumi pouted in defeat and folded her arms. Naruto chuckled and patted her head affectionetly.

They began walking and Yumi grabbed her father's hand for support from the swaying fox beneath her. Everyone they passed smiled and greeted them with either bows or waving hello. Some both. "Naruto-sama!" Said a familiar voice from behind hem. Naruto and Yumi's heads turned, both having the same look on their faces as if to say, 'yeah?'. Orihime jogged up to them and put her hands on her knees. "Excuse me Naruto-sama, but I would like to ask you something." She said, raising her head as if she was never tired in the first place.

"Orihime, you don't have to use formalities with me. It's bad enough I can't stop Kimimaro and Sasuke from saying it when they're on duty. Don't you start on me too." Naruto said, putting a finger on Orihime's forehead jokingly. "Hi aunty Ori!" Yumi said, making Kyuubi turn around and waving at her. Orihime smiled brightly at the girl and said, "Hi Yumi! Hey, is that your pet or something?" Kyuubi sweatdropped when he felt Yumi's head nod.

"Yumi sweety, how many times do I have to tell you? Kyuubi isn't your pet, if anything he's my pet!" Naruto said amusingly, a wide grin spreading across his face. Kyuubi growled and Naruto and Yumi burst into laughter at what he said. To Orihime, Naruto said that, the fox growled, and they started laughing. "Wow, he's such a beautiful fox! But what's with the three tails? Is it a birth defect?" Orihime said, kneeling down next to Kyuubi who had his head dropped from the last statement.

"No it's not a birth defect." Naruto said, trying his best not to laugh uncontrolably. Suddenly, Orihime fell backwards onto her back-side and pointed shakily at the fox in front of her. "Wh-what's with the intense spiritual pressure coming from this thing!?" She said, scooting back several feet. "Hm? Oh do you mean chakra?" Naruto said, getting a confused look from Orihime.

Naruto sighed and started to explain. "Chakra is the energy in our bodies that lets us do everyday tasks. It's a mixture between spiritual and physical energies in our bodies, and we can use those energies to perform jutsus and stuff like that." He said folding his arms, frusterated because he had to give a lesson. "Ohhhhhh, so ya I guess I mean chakra." Orihime said, scratchiing the back of head.

"Well, this isn't just a plain old fox. Don't get me wrong he's REALLY OLD, but not plain. He's the lord of demons, and he's sealed inside my body." Naruto said nonchalauntly, turning and motioning for her to follow. Orihime got up and walked next to Naruto, making sure to be on the opposite side Kyuubi was. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Naruto asked, looking over expectently at Orihime.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask you if you wished to inlist selected Soul Reapers to help you in your village with whatever you need. With the sudden hollow showing up, I wanted to make sure you guys were protected. The lower class Soul Reapers can do mundanee jobs, like helping the villagers around town. The higher classed ones can do prety much any given job. Although some might just want to do the ones that test their strength." Orihime said, already knowing wich ones would do that.

Naruto pondered this for a minute and then said, "As long as they pose no threat to the village, I'd be glad to have them here. But if they're power-hungry, like to kill, or are completely cold-hearted, they can't come. Got it?" Orihime nodded, amazed at how protective he was over the village. "I know just the people!" She said with a thumbs-up. Naruto smiled and again took Yumi's hand, steadying her from falling.

"Well, we're gonna go to the Hokage Tower. Oh and Yumi, I'm prety sure Sakura was gonna bring Atsushi over to pl-" Naruto started but was cut short by Yumi darting off on Kyuubi. "Come one uncle Kyu! I wanna play with Atsu!" Naruto heard her call. He sighed and chuckled at his daughter's antics, then started to run after them with Orihime in tow. "Naruto, there was something else I wanted to ask you." She said, looking over at the blonde Hokage.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking back at Orihime. "Well... me and Ichigo were thinking about setting up a permanent housing area for us and the other Soul Reapers. Would that be alright?" Orihime asked hopefully. "Yeah sure! There's a great big lot near my house, I'll show you where it is when I'm done at my office." Naruto said, tilting his head slightly and grinning evily. "Wh-what?" Orihime said, concerned of what he was implying with the smile.

"So are you and Ichigo gonna share a room?" Naruto asked, the grin growing wider and wider. Orihime sent him flying to the ground in an ally they were over with a punch to the top of the head. Naruto quickly recovered and joined her again in running, laughing uncontrolably when he saw the blush on the girl's face.

**A/N**

**Yup, Sakura and Sasuke have a son. And yup, I went there.**


	7. Postponed

**I'm sorry to say this everyone but I am postponing this storie's continuation. I am currently working on a new story and it's a bit different then others I have written so far. Anyways, this story is postponed until further notice. Sorry again, goodbye.**


	8. Return

**This story is no longer postponed! Although I won't update it as usual anymore, I still will. So be on the look out for new chapters! I'm planning on posting the next one tommarow, right before I start writing a chapter for my other story. So I'm sorry for the delay that this story has gotten for its continuation but it is now back! Hope you all still have an interest in it! Ja!**


	9. Pirates!

A long nosed man with long, puffy, curly black hair ran across the wooden floor of his ship, racing towards what looked to be a crows nest. "The captain wants to know how close we are!" He called up through cupped hands to green haired man sitting on the top of the sail. The green haired man looked down at him with lazy eyes as if he was just taking a nap. "I don't know. Ask Nami." Said the green haired man as he layed down with his head resting on his hands. The long nosed man cursed and ran over to the platform where the steering wheel was. At the steering wheel stood a beautiful orange haired woman. She was in tight blue jeans that stopped at her ankles and only a bikini top that supports her large breasts. "Nami! The caprtain wants to know how far away we are!" Yelled the long nosed man from below Nami.

"Settle down Usopp. And isn't Zoro suppose to be the on to take care of that?" Nami said, her big blue eyes looking up towards the sleeping green haired man. "Nevermind... anyways, tell him we're only a few minutes away." She said, looking at a compass that was attached to her wrist. "Finally..." Usopp muttered as he began walking over to the front of the ship. "SUUUPERRR!" A voice from the left of him said. Usopp turned to see a man with spiked up blue hair, a scar in the shape of a door on his chest and robotic rectangular arms and hands. "Franky, where did Luffy go?" Usopp said as he started walking over to the robotic man. Franky looked at Usopp and said, "He got impatient so he went off with Sanji and Robin in the Mini Merry for shore."

Usopp sighed and looked out over the sea towards their destination. "What are we going to Kanoha for anyway?"

-X-

Naruto and Orihime arrived at the Hokage Tower just after Yumi and Kyuubi. They all walked in to Naruto's office together and Yumi jumped off Kyuubi's back to sit on her father's lap. "So Orihime, about the permenant housing, you'll probably have to talk to Shikamaru about it. That stuff is more him then me." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. Orihime giggled and said, "Yes Naruto-sama. I'll be off then." She waved to Naruto and Yumi and left to speak with Shikamaru.

"So sweety, what do you wanna do today?" Naruto said, bouncing his daughter up and down on one knee. "I wanna play with daddy!" Yumi said, giggling and waving her arms around. Naruto laughed and said, "Well don't we have to wait for Sakura and Atsushi?" Yumi looked as though she had just remembered the most important thing in the world. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna go look for them! Love you daddy, bye!" She said as she jumped off of Naruto's lap and ran out of the door. Naruto sighed and said, "Well, there goes my excuse for no paperwork."

Kyuubi laughed inside of Naruto's mindscape and layed his massive body down for a rest.

-X-

Yumi was walking down by the docks of Kanoha, looking every-which-way for Sakura and Atsuchi. Her eyes fell apon something that made her giggle and ignited her curiosity. Much like it would her father. She walked over to the medium sized boat and studied it's features. It's ornament was a ram's head, but not a realistic ram, a more cartoony ram with a smile on it's face. It's sail was drawn up but the flag was still waving back and forth in the wind. When Yumi saw the design on the flag her eyes widened and her curiosity grew three times it's original size.

_"Pirates!" _Yumi thought excitedly. On the flag was a classic pirate skull and cross bones. But what confused her was that it was wearing a straw hat, and it was cartoony and happy looking like the ram. But, pirates were pirates, and Yumi was a very adventurous girl. She ran over to the ship and climed aboard, running over to the miniature crow's nest. She was about to climb up when she heard a female voice say, "Luffy, someone's on the ship." Yumi jumped and hid inside a barrel, awaiting what she thought to be the pirates.

"Do they have meat? I want meat..." Yumi heard a young male voice say in a hungry way (rhyme!). "Would you stop it? I told you, once we get some money I'll buy us some supplies and I'll make you something to eat." Said an older male voice. _"Are these the pirates?"_ Thought Yumi as she looked through a hole in the barrle. She saw three people. The female had on large sunglasses and had long dark hair. She was in a blouse type shirt that went about a foot or two past her waste and a long dark blue jacket. The older man looked to be in his 20's. He had bright yellow hair in the style of a bowl cut, his eyebrows were swirly at the end and he had a cigarette. He was dressed in a black suit and a blue tie with black dress shoes. The younger man had a happy grin on his face that reminded her of her father's. He had short black hair covered by a straw hat. Under his left eye there was stitching that curved with his eye's motion. He was well toned and muscular, but also had a small frame. He was in a red vest with sleeves that went down to the middle of his forearms. A yellow sash was around his waste and he was in black shorts with a white fluffy material at the bottom of each of the leg.

"Okay Sanji. Your food's the best!" Said the man that Yumi guessed to be Luffy. "Robin-chan, you said someone was on the boat right?" Sanji said, looking around the medium sized sail boat. The girl, now identified as Robin, nodded in aknolagement as she crossed her arms over her large chest, her fingers pointed up towards the sky. Yumi wached as nothing happened. But, as she went to sit back she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and say an eye looking straight at her, others appearing out of nowhere around the first. She screamed and jumped out of the barrel, running over and hiding behind Sanji. "Robin! You're scaring her!" Luffy said in a stern voice.

"Sorry." Robin said as the eyes around the boat disappeared and she put her hands back down at her sides. "Get away from me brat." Sanji said, nudging Yumi away from his leg. Yumi couldn't help it. Strange people? Scary eyes? Pirates? She did the only thing a little girl like her could do. She sat down on her knees and started to cry. "H-hey! Are you okay?" Sanji said, crouching down next to her. "Sanji! Why'd you make her cry?" Luffy said, punching Sanji over the head. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sanji pleaded.

"Waaahh! Curly eyebrow mean!" Yumi cried. Luffy had to stiffle a laugh at Sanji's expence and Robin giggled. Sanji grew a tic mark on his forehead and he jumped up and said, "Who are you calling curly you-!?" He stopped and looked at Yumi's eyes. He froze in his tracks as he stared at her. "Sanji? What's wrong?" Robin said as she looked between him and Yumi. Sanji got down on all fours and bowed his head to the sniffeling girl. "I apolagise for my actions towards you little girl."

Robin was next to notice her eyes and she too froze. Luffy looked to Robin, then Sanji, then Yumi. He still didn't notice until Yumi looked directly at him and their eyes met. Luffy got closer to her and put his face to her level. "Hey little girl, are you blind or something?" He said.

"Luffy!" Robin and Sanji scolded him. Yumi stopped sniffeling and tilted her head, all traces of sadness now replaced by confusion. "I'm not blind mister. I can see you just fine." She said, her head still tilted in confusion as to why these people would think she's blind. "Oh so you're a Hyuuga! Awesome!" Luffy said, jumping up and down like a kid. "I'm not a Hyuuga." Yumi giggled out. Now it was Luffy's turn to be confused. "If you're not a Hyuuga, why are your eyes white?" he said, again getting close to Yumi's giggling face. "Wait, Luffy, is that why we're here? For the Hyuuga?" Robin said.

Luffy nodded and looked back to Yumi. "Mommy's a Hyuuga though!" Yumi said, getting a satisfied look from Luffy. "What does she look like?" Sanji said. "Mommy has hair like mine, only it's blue! She's really pretty. Oh, and her chest is a little bigger then that!" Yumi said, pointing to a giggling Robin's chest. Sanji got a nose bleed and his eyes took the form of hearts. "Let's go find her!" Sanji said as he got up and started to run off. Luffy laughed through clenched teeth and a grin. His arm shot away from his body like rubber and gripped Sanji, making him fall on his back and get dragged back to the boat. "Woooooaaahhhhh" Yumi said as she watched his arm retract. "That's awesome mister!" She said. Luffy chuckled and said, "Yup! I'm a rubber man!" He reached up and pulled his cheek about a foot away from his face before letting it snap back.

Yumi laughed and grabbed each side of Luffy's face, stretching it and letting it retract back onto his face. The two were laughing when Robin said, "Luffy, shouldn't we be getting supplies?"

"I can help! Please Luffy nii-san?" Yumi said with big, cute pale eyes. "Okay! Let's go guys!" Luffy said, picking up Yumi and putting her on his shoulders. Yumi placed her hands on top of Luffy's straw hat to steady herself and they walked off the dock in search of supplies.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait guys! And yes, I added One Piece to this story. Why? Because I'm just bad-ass like that. Anyways, please review and all! Love you! Ja!**


End file.
